Ready or Not
by thehopefulone
Summary: What would have happened if Lorelai really was pregnant? After all she ate the apple... Set season 5
1. Second Time for Everything

A/N- Just a little idea that came to me while watching Season 5.

* * *

She thinks it might be true...she ate an apple...then, out of nowhere, it's true.

The first thing she thinks when she wakes up is "He's so nice."

Then, she remembers. Him, last night, kissing her neck and asking for permission. She recalls the soft "yes" and the warm feeling in her stomach.

So when she wakes up, she knows that it could be true.

"Oh, no" She thinks. Lorelai gently pulls his arm off her waist and crawls out of bed, collecting her clothes off the floor.

She goes downstairs, and Laine pours her some coffee. "Hey, Lorelai!" The girl says in a chirpy voice. "Are you okay?"

Lorelai nods, sipping her coffee. "Dont worry, Laine, it's really nothing. Laine could see the concern on the woman's face, but she didn't push the matter.

A few days pass. Lorelai doesn't feel any better. She keeps pushing on, though, she has to be strong. She never says anything about it to Luke, Rory, or Sookie.

It's not until the apple at the hospital that she starts to fully panic. She rushes up to the nearest doctor, and questions him, which only makes her feel worse. She has to wait two weeks to take a test? Two full weeks?

She slips into a closest bathroom and wipes away the tears, which keep flowing. She doesn't know what to do.

* * *

Somehow, the weeks pass. She mostly stays home, or works late as to avoid a seeing lines.

Finally, she drives to a drugstore in Hartford, where not everyone will freak out about her buying a pregnancy test. She makes herself wait untill she gets home to pee on the little stick, and the 5 minutes pass in pure agony.

She closes her eyes as she looks at it, and then pops them open.

Two pink lines.

"Damn it!" She yells, whipping the test into the bathroom wall and leaning against the tub. She buries her face in her hands, crying, her wavy brown hair spilling over her shoulders.

_Who do I tell first? My kid? My boyfriend? My best friend?_

_Ms. Patty so everyone just knows?_

A thousand thoughts run through her head all at once, when she hears a knock on the door.

She gathers herself best she can, pulling up from the floor. She's a mess her hair unwashed, her sweats wrinkled, and her face tear streaked all of which Sookie notices when Lorelai answers the door.

She holds two bags of Luke's food, after noticing that Lor had been out of it the last few days, and had came to talk.

But now she drops the bags of food on the door, and wraps her arms around her best friend.

"It's okay, sweetie" Sookie whispers. "Tell me what happened."

Lorelai, feeling a little more like herself demands "fries first." And the two women take the bags to the couch.

After a few mouthfuls, Sookie nods toward Lorelai. "Will you tell me now?"

Lorelai looks down, playing with a loose thread on her sweats. She swirls it around her pinky finger, like a promise, and sighs.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

The room had went silent of a moment, before Sookie breathes out "oh my god." Followed by a "Does Luke know?"

"No."Lorelai whispers, shoving a fry in her mouth.

"You should start with him, then Rory."

"Can't I just...you know...skip town for awhile?"

Something clicks in Sookie. "You need to get out and tell him. Then you need to clean up, and start preparing because this is happening and you need to be ready. You are going to have a baby, and there's no stopping that, got it?"

Lorelai is sobbing now. "I can't do this."

Sookie leans down, patting her back softly. "You have to."

* * *

**A/N- Want me to continue? Next chapter will be Luke and Rory finding out.**

**Please review.**


	2. Promises and Lies

**A/N- Wow, the response to this has been amazing! Thank you all for reading & reviewing.**

**Ready to find out some more?**

* * *

Lorelai stands outside Luke's apartment door, freaking out. It was a long morning- throwing up and trying to get herself to leave the house- and she didn't mind avoiding this for a long time.

But she knew the father of her child should know about this, so she knocked lightly.

He opens the door, still in his sleeping sweatpants and T-shirt. She got here early enough that he hadn't opened the diner yet. Good.

"Lorelai." He says, surprised. "I haven't seen you in awhile." It's true, she had been avoiding him until she knew the results of the test. She didn't want to mention it to him if it was going to be no big deal. But now she feels guilty, like she was hurting him.

"I know." She whispers, trying not to cry. "I'm sorry."

He senses something in her, something different. His arms wrap around her, pulling her in for a much needed hug. "Its okay. You're here now."

"Yeah." She says softly, before letting her news fall. "I need to tell you something."

He lets her out of the hug, and steps back. "Come in." She treads lightly in, and he looks at her. "Can I get you something to drink? Coffee?"

"Actually water, if that's okay." She didnt want to ask for decaf and risk him figuring it out before she could tell him.

"Of course." He says, pouring her a glass and sitting down on the chair. She sips quietly, wishing she didn't have to do this. Didn't have to change his entire life with two little words. But she said them anyway. "I'm pregnant."

He seems to be frozen for a moment. Broken.

"Luke?" She says slowly. His mouth creeps into a smile. "Your pregnant." He repeats.

"Yeah." She says, still unsure of how he feels about his.

"This is great." Luke says. "This is really, really great."

"Really?" Lorelai says, surprised, and instead of answering, he slips his hand under the hem of her shirt and spreads his fingers across her belly.

"Our baby." He says definatly, leaning forward to kiss her. His kiss is soft and gentle.

"So...your really okay with this?" She says. She has to be sure that he is on board with this. That he is going to be there for her.

"How could I not be okay?" He says. "I'm going to be a dad. And there is no one I would rather be a parent with than you."

This comforts her, but there is still one more issue on her mind. "I just..." Lorelai says. "I haven't told Rory."

"Oh." Luke says softly. "I suppose that's an issue."

"She just going through so much right now- with Yale and Logan, and everything- I don't want to add more on her plate."

"You have to tell her eventually." Luke says, being sensible.

Lorelai sighs. "You're very right."

He leans forward and kisses her belly, trying to cheer her up. "This is going to work. I promise."

* * *

"Hello?" Rory says, sleepy. Its almost midnight, and she isn't sure why her Mom is calling so late.

"Hey, hun, I was wondering if I could come over."

"Now?" Rory says, surprised.

"Yeah." Her mother anwsers. "Now."

"I guess so, Mom, if you need to."

"Great." She says. "Because I'm about a minute away."

Rory groans and rolls of bed. Padding into the main room on bare feet, she opens the door to her mother holding two coffee's with an unfamiliar look on her face.

"Mom? You okay?" Rory asks, taking the coffee from her mom's outstretched hand.

"There's just something very important I've got to tell you." She says, sitting on the couch next to her daughter. She takes a big deep breath and begins. "You remember a few weeks ago when I told you about the thing that happened between me and Luke?"

"Yeah." Rory says, her face very pale. She really hopes this isn't going where she thinks it is.

"Well...It's true. You aren't going to be an only child anymore."

There is a pause in the room, Rory sitting stone-still before breaking the silence. "I wasn't before." She says, feeling cranky and argumentative. Was her mother really doing this to her? "I have a sister- Gigi."

"Well...with me." Lorelai says, sensing an explosion about to happen.

"Fine." Rory replies coldly before standing and turning. "Is that all?"

"Rory!"

"What?" She snaps. "Clearly I don't matter to you anymore, have fun with your new kid!"

Lorelai stands, angry and hurt. "This isn't you." She says, softly. "My kid wouldn't act like this."

"Shows how much you know about me!" Rory yells back. "I know you've been through a lot lately, but somewhere under there you are my best friend and you must have some respect for me." She says loudly, and Paris comes out of her room.

"What's going on out here?" The blonde asks, clearly tired.

"My mom is getting a new kid and doesn't want me anymore." Rory says, before storming off to her room.

Paris stands there a moment. "Congratulations." She says nicely.

"Thanks." Lorelai replies, still confused about her fight with Rory. "Sorry for waking you up."

"It's not a problem." Paris says, turning to go back to bed. Then she stops and whips around. "I'll talk to Rory."

"Thank you." Lorelai says, appreciatively, and Paris goes to bed and the newly pregnant woman sits there for moment, defeated, before driving home and crawling into her bed, alone.


	3. A significant color

**A/N- Thanks for all the great reviews. You all make me so happy :)**

* * *

Lorelai Gilmore swings open the door to Luke's and strides in happily. She wasn't going to let anything get her down, because today was ultrasound day, the day she finds out the gender.

She was 20 weeks pregnant as of yesterday, and had the and in those twenty weeks, 3 main things have happened to her.

1) She and Luke have been closer than ever. He spends most nights at her place, but they haven't done any official moving.

2) She and Rory basically stopped talking, except for a weekly unexciting email.

3) She got a little baby bump, and the whole town figured it out.

So Lorelai Gilmore was in a happy-ish mood.

Luke was behind the counter, and he leaned over it to kiss her lips softly. "Hey." He whispers.

"Good morning." She responds. "Coffee?"

"Decaf." He says, pouring her a cup from the orange-rimmed pot.

She playfully frowns and pouts. "You're no fun, hun."

"If the baby is too hyped up on caffeine, it won't stay still for the ultrasound."

"Fine." She says, sipping the coffee. "But it tastes different!"

"It tastes the same." Luke grumbles, which makes her smile. "So, 2 o'clock, right?" He asks, and she nods. "Want to get lunch afterword?"

"Yeah..." Lorelai says, then thinks for a moment. "Can we have lunch at the inn? I need to check up on some things."

Sure." He says. "But Lore, your in your second trimester, halfway through growing this baby. You need to think about what you are going to do about work when the baby is born."

"No." She says. "That hurts too much to think about. Ive done so much work to build that place..."

"Lorelai, it will be fine for a few weeks without you."

She sighs. "I'll work on it." She leans across the counter and kisses him again- longer and slower- and yells "see you at two!" Before making her way off to work.

* * *

They both arrive at the clinic at the same time, so he's able to wrap her hand in his and walk her in. They get her signed in and they sit down.

"I really hate the hospital smell." She tells him, and he laughs.

"Everyone does."

"Yeah, but I'm pregnant so I get to hate it more."

He shakes his head and decides to not agree when the nurse calls out "Lorelai Gilmore?"

They stand and follow her to a dark room with a glowing screen.

"Will you lay down and lift your shirt for me?" The nurse asks, pulling out the wand and from the basin bellow the bed.

Lorelai does so, and Luke takes her hand. She smiles at him giddily.

The nurse concentrates for a moment before her face lights up a bit. "Do you want to know the sex?" She asks, and they both practically jump up.

"Yes!"

"Okay." The blonde nurse asks, her blue eyes sparkling. "Well...your having a..."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Lorelai yells, and the nurse cuts off.

"What are you doing?" Luke says patiently. "We agreed on this."

"I know." She says. "But can you write it down in an envelope? I want to find out with our friends."

Luke nods. "That's a good idea."

The nurse says she will, and finishes up, telling them that their baby is very healthy.

Before they leave she gives them the envelope.

* * *

They go to the inn for lunch, were Sookie is waiting to find out.

"Well...pink or blue?" She squeels, and Lorelai shakes her head.

"We have it in this envelope. We are waiting to find put with everyone."

"Ohh." Sookie giggles. "Can I read it and make you one of those gender reveal cakes? I can put the color of buttercream on the inside, and top it off with a fondant design of baby things..." Sookie is practically dancing around the table with ideas.

"Yes." Lorelai says.

"Okay." Sookie says. "Party tonight!" She takes the envelope from Lorelai's outstretched hand and tears it open. She looks at the paper and jumps up, clamps her hand over her mouth, and runs over to the kitchen.

Luke and Lorelai look at each other and shake their heads.

* * *

The mother to be is kicked out her own house until 8 o'clock.

Most of the time waiting was spent with Luke at his place.

She got there after work and he was all dressed, 3 hours early. She couldn't help but grin, because he looked like a handsome fool in his suit.

Soon, he had laid her down on the couch and was kissing her, her lips crushing his over and over. The physical connection made her feel close to him, especially tonight, and soon the were on their way to her house for the main event of the night.

When they got their, Rory was sitting outside on the steps. When they saw her, Luke dropped her hand and kissed her cheek. "I'll be inside." He says, walking off to the house.

"Hey, kid." Lorelai says softly, and Rory looks up at her mother. she looks unbelievable in her light blue, sparkly dress and baby bump. The spaghetti straps of the dress reveal her mother's shoulders, dotted with sun freckles.

"Mom." Rory says, and rushes into her arms. "I'm so sorry."

Lorelai strokes her hair lovingly. "Its okay. You were shocked and upset- I get it."

"No. Mom, I treated you so horribly. I really am happy for you."

She kisses her daughters forehead. "Let's just put this all behind us, okay?"

"Okay." Rory nods, and they walk inside with their arms around each other.

Everyone cheers when they get inside. It seems like all the people in her life showed up to the last minute gathering.

Chris, Kirk, Lulu, Sookie, Jackson, Gipsy, even Michel.

She greets everyone, but is growing impatient, so she's glad when Sookie calls everyone over to the fabulous cake. She had been expecting something simple, but Sookie way outdid herself. 7 layers, decorated with pink and blue fondant in the shape of diapers, rattles, bottles, etc.

Everyone gathers around and Luke and Lorelai take the knife in both their hands, and Lorelai squeezes her eyes shut. They cut into the cake, and pull the knife out.

The room gasps, and Lorelai opens her eyes and looks down.

The knife came out pink.


	4. Last first dance

**I`m sorry it`s been so long between chapters! I got a little caught up with my life. I hope you are all still interested in reading/reviewing.**

**P.S- The big parts in Italics are gonna be flashforwards, not dreams. :)**

* * *

_A little girl in a pair of jean overalls runs through the backyard. Her hair, curled in ringlets, flies free behind her as she runs. Her shoes had been long since abandoned._

_Her arms outstretch as she reaches her destination: Rory's arms. The older girl picks up the tiny one, holding her close as she spins in circles, "I missed you, Ruthie." Her sister whipsers in her ear, kissing the 4 year olds cheek._

_"I love you, Rory." Her sister says back, placing a miniscule hand on her cheek, and Rory smiles._

* * *

Lorelai Gilmore was _very _proud of her baby bump.

It was the little human inside her that was not just a part of Lorelai, but of Luke, too.

He was so amazing. She could barely handle how great he was at this daddy thing.

He had built on to the side of the house, so their baby girl had a room. They painted it a chocolate brown, trying to stay away from mainstream baby room colors. Her crib and dresser, however, were a matching shade of pink. They had custom ordered bedding and a changing table pad from a well-known online seller who makes everything handmade, since Lorelai was too busy with things at the inn to prepare. Even though Michele was replacing her, she still had another member of support staff to hire, which was a daunting task.

Luke had everything covered at the diner, even though it meant Laine would be working a full time job.

She was worried about how busy her schedule would be, but she reminded herself that it was only for a few weeks, then Babette would be babysitting the little girl.

She was only 3 months in, and they had a lot of things planned.

Of all the things they had ready, her baby bump was really the only thing she could hold focus on. It was the part of her own body that was strange and new and symbolic. She loved the way he kissed it each night before going to bed and the way people would smile at her pregnant glow as she walked down the streets.

She was sore, exhausted, determined, swollen, and a little crazy, but more than anything she was insanely happy.

Everything with Luke came naturally. They fell into step beside one another, and the relationship seemed to make no stress on either of them. They didnt have to worry about having time for lunch with each other, and they knew what one another liked.

She was still a little upset about the only-decaff-coffee diet he had her on, but she knew that it was for the best.

They were madly, madly in love. He would be watching her get some chips out of the cupboard as he stood in the doorway, feeling content. She would turn around and his heart would skip a beat as he marveled over how beautiful she was. Her intense blue eyes would lock with his for a moment, and all he would think is _I hope our daughter has those same eyes. Out of everything she can get from her mother, please let it be those eyes. _

Then she would smile a little, chuckling, and he would wrap an arm around her waist, the perfect moment.

When he thoght she was sleeping, he would try to stay away little longer to listen to her breathing get calmer, the soft sounds of an ocean tide pulling in and out again.

Lorelai Gilmore was all he wanted out of life, and here she was laying next to him on this bed.

And Luke would smile, snuggling around her, as she wore his flannel as pajamas again, stroking her hair softly.

Lorelai was equally committed, stealing soft kisses across the table when they had lunch together, and "accidentally" brushing against his arm sometimes just to feel the friction that was, magically, still there between them.

It was like dancing, the way they stepped in time with each other. Nothing felt old, ever step perfectly choreographed to fit their needs as a single and whole unit.

Only this dance would not end. They would not let this dance end, no matter how many times they stepped on each others feet or stumbled on a move. They would dip down and come back up again, still holding on to each other and smiling.

* * *

_At the 25th anniversary party, she wore a pink dress. _

_It wasnt until later in the night when he noticed. "That looks familiar." He notes, looking over the pale pink shade, counting the ruffles.  
_

_She smirks, the lines on her forhead creasing. "Let's just say that this isnt the first time you've danced with me while I was wearing this."_

_"Oh." He says, excitedly. "Liz's wedding."_

_She kisses his cheek. "Had to let it out a bit though."_

_He spins her around and pulls her back, closer this time. "You look much better now."_

_"Better now? You really do love me, Luke."_

_"I really do."  
_

* * *

**_If you are still reading this, I would love some reviews!_**_  
_


	5. In sickness and in health

**A/N-I love you all for reading this. I really really really do.**

* * *

5 months. They were 5 months into her pregnancy when everything began getting hectic.

It was winter. At first this meant Lorelai was happier than ever, with the snowfall and all.

But it also meant sickness was spreading quickly around Stars Hallow, and Lorelai was stuck in bed for a week. It started with a cold, and soon she was running a fever.

Luke sat on the side of her bed, staring at the thermometer with concern. It was at 102 degrees.

HIs hand brushed her forehead, which was burning with heat.

At five months, her abdomen was extended, quite obviously with pregnancy. Would the baby be okay? Before the baby, would Lorelai be okay?

She slept all day, and he let Caesar and Layne run the diner so he could stay with her.

When she woke, she looked pale. Very pale.

He held back her hair as she threw up, and led her back to bed, with a glass of water on her bedside table.

"Lorelai." He whispered, petting her hair softly.

"Mnnn?"

"Maybe its time to go to the doctor, baby."

She noted how he used the term 'baby'. It was adorable, even though she knew he only used it because she was sick.

"No doctors." She grumbles unhappily.

"I want you to be okay." He whispers, wrapping his arms around her as she lays her head in his lap. "And I need to be sure our baby is going to be okay."

"Fine." She says. "You can call someone but I AM NOT getting out of bed."

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were in Luke's truck, on the way to Memorial Hospital. It was nearly 8 o'clock, the wintery world dark and tired.

"I love you, Lorelai." He says, glancing over to where she is curled up in the passenger seat.

"I love you, too." She says, her voice raspy with sickness.

When they reach the hospital he goes around to the side of the truck to lift her out, closing the door with his hip.

He sets her in a chair in the waiting room and gets her checked in. Sitting down next to her, he is careful to adjust the blankets around her so she is as comfortable as possible.

They got her in quickly, given that she is pregnant and very sick, and ran tests, rushing around checking her heart rate and monitoring the baby.

Soon, they came back to Luke, who hadn't left her side for a moment the whole time.

Eventually, a nurse shuffled in to give him information. "Mr. Danes, can I speak with you in the hallway?"

Luke kissed her cheek, as she slept fitfully, whispered a sweet "I love you" in her ear, and followed the man into the hall.

"We gave her a water drip to keep her hydrated about an hour ago, and her temperature has dropped down quite a bit. Normally, we would let patients go home at this point, however given her condition it would be ideal to keep her overnight. If her fever spikes again we have monitors here so we can keep the baby as safe as possible.

"Of course." Luke says, nodding. He peaks in the window at her, and turns back to the nurse. "Can I get another pillow for her...and I guess one for me too, since I will be staying here too?"

"We have special rooms for staying overnight, with a cot for you to sleep on, if you would prefer."

Luke nods. "Yes, that would be perfect."

They move Lorelai to the room, which has a little window, but is plenty spacious and, as promised, a place for him to sleep.

He tries and tries to sleep, but ends up laying on his back listening to her long as he can hear her breathe he will not panic.

For a moment, he tries to remember what life was like without her- before her. The nights of sleeping alone- without her curled against him- and him being lonely. The only reason he woke up some mornings was to get to the diner and wait for her to come. Her bright smile was what got him through the bad times.

If something happened to her, he didn't know how he would live without her.

Finally, the exhaustion took over and he fell asleep, his dreams haunting him.

* * *

**_LUKE'S DREAM. NOT A FLASHBACK._**

_"Lorelai? Lorelai?! Where are you, baby?" He ran through the forest but the world kept turning him in circles. "Baby, please!"_

_He fell to his knees, the forest around him quickly growing dark._

_When he looked up, she was sitting there, with her legs crossed. She wasn't pregnant anymore, wearing all black._

_She crawls to him. "I`m sorry. I couldn`t keep her. I`m sorry."_

_"Where is she?" Luke whispers, but she shakes her head and walks away, disappearing again._

_When he looks down, there is a soft pink blanket in his arms, a sign of the alternate reality they could have lived._

* * *

When he wakes, he stands and goes over to is awake, and she smiles at him. "Hey..." she says softly.

"Hey." He smiles carefully at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Much better." She rubs her bulging stomach.

At that moment, the doctor raps on the door. "How are you?" He asks, checking her chart and comparing with the monitor.

"Good." She says, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Well," He says. "The fever has broken, and any threats to the baby have passed. I'll go get your discharge papers."

She pulls her jacket on over her pajamas and flips her hair out from the collar. Then she steps into her fur boots and holds his hand.

* * *

When they get home he shuts off the truck and they sit there for a moment.

"I was really afraid of something happening to you or the baby." He admits.

"It was just a little stomach bug." She reassured him, her thumb massaging his hand as she holds it,

"I...couldn't stand losing you, Lore."

She leans over, wrapping her arms around him as he leans forward to kiss her softly.

"I won't leave you, Luke."

"Lorelai." He says gently, opening the door and lifting her easily to bring her into the house.

They stand in the entryway, just holding each other- their baby girl between them- and for a moment that is enough.

* * *

_All through their life, they had been good at keeping promises to each other. If they promised it, it always happened._

_But off all the promises she could have broken, "I won't leave you." Is one she just couldn't keep._

_As he stands, weeping at her funeral, 92 years old, he wishes he could go back in time and tell her that he knows that she didn't mean to break this one. It doesn't count._

* * *

_"_Thank you for taking care of me, Luke." She says with a kiss. "I love you. And I promise you I will give you a healthy baby girl. Don't worry."


	6. Home movies

**A/N- I would like to take a moment to personally thank you for your sweet reviews. Nancy, Chloe, and Realityorfiction your reviews for chapter 5 are very appreciated. :)**

**Also, in response to a review:**

**I am aware that "Lore" was more Christopher's name for her, and Luke didn't ever use it, but I read a story somewhere on this dang site where he calls her Lore and it was just THE CUTEST story. I can't stop myself from something cute. I'm sorry that it is unaccurate...but c'mon guys. Cuteness.**

* * *

_"Good morning." He says, as the alarm blares._

_Her hand reaches over to smack it. "Why are you so happy?" She moans, turning to rub her face into the pillow._

_"Because." He whispers. " Today is the day."_

_She lifts her head off the pillow now. "Luke?" She questions. "What day? It isn't our anniversary, or anyones birthday..." She furrows her brow in thought._

_"No." He says, crawling under the covers and kissing her long and slow. "Today, 15 years ago, you came running into my diner. And here we are. I love you."_

_She kisses him, again, and strokes his cheek lovingly. "You ARE too good for me."_

* * *

"LUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKEEEEEE." She yells from the kitchen, and he comes flying into the room.

"What? What? Are you okay?"

"Calm down." She says, turning away from him. "You are scaring our child!"

"Being inside you scares our child." He says in his usual groany-Luke voice. "And you were screaming my name at the top of your lungs, you scared me! I thought something was wrong."

"Sorry, babe." She says sweetly. "But the popcorn is on the topshelf, and I didn't want to reach up so..."

He moves past her swiftly and grabs the box down for her. Soon, the microwave is going and the kernals are popping.

"So, what do you want to watch tonight?" He asks. "What crazy film are we suffering through tonight?"

"I thought that I would let you pick tongiht." She grins.

"Well..." He says, unsure about what to pick.

She pours the popcorn into a bowl and brings it to the livng room. "Let's look."

They peek into the movie cabinet, and Luke pulls out a strange DVD.

"Where did this come from?" He asks, turning it over in his hands.

"Oh." She says, taking it from him. "It's just some home movies of Rory and me."

"I," Luke says. "want to watch this."

They pop the DVD into the player and settled the popcorn between them. He is careful to cover her feet with the blanket and she presses play on the remote.

The screen fills with scenes of young Lorelai and young Rory at the park, at the Independence Inn, and at the gazebo. She chases her young daughter, and each time the screen goes black it light up again with the girls just a littl bit older.

When it finally cuts out for the last time, Luke finally feels the feeling he's been waiting for. He feels accepted into her past. All the time he's spent jealous of Christopher because he got to know them when they were young and different, he doesn't feel anymore. He was all caught up.

Luke shuts off the TV and carries the tired woman up to bed. She curls against him and snores softly.

He wraps his arms around her midsection, planting a kiss on her cheek. She could never be close enough.

Her baby bump is right up against him. He can't help but think that this baby is the best thing that ever happened to him, other than her.

"Lorelai." He whispered.

"Yeah?" She says sleepily. "I was up."

He runs his fingers through her dark hair and in the moonlight he can see her creamy skin and those bright blue eyes. His eyes run down all of her- her full pink lips, the curve of her hips, her long, pale legs. HIs finger wrapped around a stray curl.

"I just really love you, Lorelai Gilmore."

"Oh, Luke." She sighs softly, kissing him deeply. Her lips move over his, and her hand moves to his cheek. "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N- Next chapter is actually going to be exciting, I promise. Baby on the way soon! **

**But next chapter...stay tuned for a friday night dinner at Emily and Richards house. With Luke. And pregnant Lorelai. :)**


End file.
